Premature failure in valve seal assemblies used in engine valves, especially engines used in aerospace applications, can be particularly problematic. For example, conventional valve seal assemblies, commonly used in many jet engines, are subjected to significant forces and other stresses when air flow impinges on the seal. Butterfly seals, for example, are routinely used in these applications. Butterfly seals, however, include a carbon seal ring that deforms under the pressure of significant air flow forces occurring during operation. This deformation can cause the valve to fail.
More specifically, conventional valves can be more prone to failure because of the configuration of their constituent parts. For example, a conventional butterfly valve includes a disk member, a retainer, and a seal disposed between a surface of the retainer and a surface of the disk member. The seal, however, is not supported by a substrate, or not strongly supported on a base structure. Consequently, when subjected to a significant air flow, the absence of a strong substrate attachment causes the seal to move excessively.
Further, when the seal is constructed of carbon it can bend when exposed to these air flow forces. Bending can also cause the seal to deform or rupture, resulting in failure. When the seal fails, the retainer extends into the valve's bore, causing the conventional valve to jam in the open position. Accordingly, conventional valves can have a short lifespan, resulting in increased service frequency for jet engines that use them.